Bailey Jackson and the Goddess with the Box
by Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark
Summary: DO NOT SUBMIT ANYMORE CHARACTERS! Full summary will be inside.
1. The real Chapter 1

**Hey I got all of the characters! So don't submit anymore please! I had A LOT of submissions and they were all awesome but I had to only pick 4 but don't be sad I will use some of the characters for other purposes too. I just saw the Avengers and it was so awesome and funny! Anyways here is the 1st chapter for my new fic! Enjoy! R&R! **

**Summary: One Goddess wants something from Bailey and her friends. She specifically chooses some demigods to go on the quest but she mainly wants Bailey Jackson to go. Bailey's been her target ever since she died. What will this Goddess do to these demigods? Find out in Bailey Jackson and the Goddess with the Box.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Today was the day everything was supposed to be normal for once. It went out normally at first but when a Goddess you barely know- well let me just start at the beginning of the day.

I'm in my room rocking out to What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction (sons of Apollo) with my IPod charger/radio/speakers/alarm clock/battle alarm while I'm cleaning my room.

"You done rocking out sis?" I whip around to find Percy right behind me.

"Ow. Did you know your ponytail is very lethal?" Percy says while rubbing his eye.

"Sorry and what is it?" I say while playing with my brown leather bracelet.

"Kyle Siers needs your help with something. You know the guy who your in LOVE with." Percy says a little too loud. I start to blush a lot.

"Shut up! And why does he need my help?" I ask curiously.

"Because Seaweed Beauty Queen, he wants you to help him move some stuff in the arena." He says with an 'a-duhh!' face.

"Okay then that means you'll have to clean up our room before the Harpies come. Plus Sea's probably not going to want to clean this junk up. Anyways Peace in the Middle East Seaweed Brain." I say while rushing out of Cabin 3. I start to put my hair in a Katniss braid while trying to fix my clothes.

I arrive at the arena and look around for Kyle.

"I swear if this is another trick from Connor and Travis I will kill them with my own hands." I mutter to myself quietly.

I suddenly spot Kyle moving a box by himself.

"Hey Kyle!" I say yelling out his name. He turned to look at who's talking to him. When he spots me my heart does a somersault.

"Hey Bailey." When he says my name I feel like I'm going to die right there on the spot.

"Hey, so do you still need some help?" I look around to see if there are anymore crates left.

"Not really but do you want to have a sword fight? I really need a partner." He says smiling while flipping his hair.

"Sure." I try to say nonchalantly.

We both draw our swords at the same time. I get my leather bracelet undone since I left Peleus in the Poseidon cabin.

"You ready?" I ask him with a smirk on my face.

"I was born ready."

We both start to fight after 7 long silent minutes. I end up cornering him and have my sword dangerously close to his neck.

"You give up?" I ask him while we stare at each other for what seems like years.

"Not quite." He steals my sword and we switch places so now that I'm on the wall.

"You give up yet?" He says trying to mock me. I slip my hand near his hand so I can grab his sword.

"No not really." I grab my sword and his sword and do a flip.

"Looks like we have an audience." Kyle says pointing behind me.

"I'm not going to let you trick me." I say as I point my sword to his chest.

"I'm not joking. Look." I finally turn around to see Sea, Josh, Percy, and Christie standing there. Percy's the only one who seems to be very very interested since he's eating popcorn and has his feet up on a seat in front of him.

"You done yet?" Percy says with a mouth full of popcorn.

I click the bottom of my sword and it turns back into my old leather bracelet Leo got me. I turn to give Kyle his sword back but he was already on the stands with Percy, Sea, Josh, and Christie.

"Dang your fast." I say with amazement.

"I get that a lot." He says with a wink. I feel like I'm about to faint right where I'm standing.

"So why are you guys here?" I ask them very curiously.

"Oh well I'm here because Chiron needs you to help him teach Archery to some demigods." My half-sister Sea says.

"And we're here because I wanted to hang out with you." Christie and Josh pipe up.

"I'm just here to watch this flirt fest." Percy says while throwing some popcorn in the air for him to catch in his mouth. I start to blush and I think that Kyle does too.

"Is it alright if I go with help Chiron?" I ask Christie and Kyle.

"Sure, we can hang out later." They both respond.

"Mk later!" I yell as I drag Sea out of the Stadium.

"What were you guys doing?" Sea asks curiously.

"Well we were just sword fighting and talking." I keep thinking about Kyle. He's just so cute.

"Earth to Bailey." Sea says while waving her hand in front of my face. "You're thinking about Kyle again aren't you?"

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not, why do you care." I say while I feel my face get hot.

"You should hang out with him more. I think he likes you." My eyes light up when she says that. I don't get to respond because we see Chiron and he tells me to help the other demigods.

* * *

It's been a really long day and I'm too pooped to even stand up. I flop down on my blue polka dotted bed.

"You've been out late." I hear Sea say.

"Yeah I was helping Chiron then I went to go help Josh sword fight. The fight went on for a long time. Then I helped Christie too."

I go into the bathroom to change into a Maroon Gamecocks shirt and some red running shorts with my Turquoise Vans. When I come out I find everyone already asleep.

"Gods why did they have to sleep so early!" I whisper loudly.

I walk around the room so I can get more tired because I really hate the dark. I hear a lot of rustling near the door.

I walk quietly across my room in my Turquoise Vans in the dark.

"Hello?" I call out softly so I wouldn't wake Percy and Sea.

"Hello Bailey Jackson. At last we meet. I have heard great things from you."

I see a faintish glow in front of me. I can't identify the voice or the figure since I don't have my contacts on.

"Who are you?" She sounds like a Goddess. She must be someone I haven't met yet. Maybe someone I don't even want to know.

"You do not know of me Bailey Jackson?" She sounds very surprised.

"No and I don't plan to." I snap at her.

"Why are you being so disrespectful to a Goddess?" She says trying to make me feel bad.

"Because I know a lot of Goddess I don't like; you might be one of them." I say nonchalantly.

"Well Bailey Jackson" She pauses for a while to step closer so I can see a better image of her. "I am the Goddess who opened the Box.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so...I have nothing else to say but VAS HAPPENING POTATOES! LLN (laughing like Niall). Anywways here's another chapter! Enjoy! R&R POTATOES!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO CHARACTERS! OR THE OTHER CHARACTERS. ONLY BAILEY AND KYLE!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"Pandora?" That's all I could manage to say.

"Ahhh. Our young hero has guessed it." She says surprisingly. Why is she here? What does she want from me?

"Why are you here?" I say very quietly.

"Because I am here to offer you a quest;for you and your friends. You Bailey Jackson, are going to be the leader of this quest."

I am stunned. Why does she want me to do this? Is this a trick? Questions are just running through my brain.

"Who have you asked to go on this quest?" I ask commandingly.

"Well Aphrodite wanted me to send this one specific young demigod to come along. Kyle Siers will be going. Along with Christina Tolleroy, Josh Newman, and Sea Everdeen. Percy Jackson will come when he most needs you." She started to cackle after she says that last terrifying statement.

"Okay. So can I go back to sleep now?" I give out a big yawn.

"No you dumb demigod! I haven't given you the full details." She snarls at me. "You shall go travel far away to find me my box that I opened. You will have to go travel to find Mnemosyne. She will show you my last memory of when I last saw that my box. She will be found in California at a party. You will have 1 month to find my box or you will have to face the consequences. You must start tomorrow I must go find your other friends. Good-Bye Bailey Jackson."

She disappeared before me. I open my eyes to see I'm on one of the Big Houses couch in someone's arms. I look up to see who it is and you'll never guess who it is.

"Good morning sunshine." Kyle says surprisingly.

"Hey. Why are we in this position?" I ask in more of a happy tone than in a question.

"I think... It can't be..." He lets go and my face ends up meeting the floor.

"Thanks for the fall Kyle." I get up and brush off the dust on my clothes. I find myself wearing myself wearing a shirt that says 'The pool is my 2nd home', blue skinny jeans, and my colorful patched up Vans. I look on the couch beside us and I find Sea in Josh's arms sleeping. I also see Christie on a couch on her own.

"Sorry and wait did you get a-" Kyle then interupted me.

"Yes and I think everybody else did." I look around and everybody is wearing what they usually wear.

"Should we wake everyone else?" I ask quietly. Kyle nods his head in response.

I put my hand in my pocket to find my IPod touch. I get it out of my pocket and play a song Ignorance by Paramore. Once I hit play everyone woke up.

"Get up sleepy heads. We have a quest to go on." I say loudly and clearly.

"Give me 5 more minutes." Sea and Josh said almost at the same time.

"Okay I didn't want to do this but..." I grabbed Kyle's hand (I think he blushed) and pulled him towards the couch Sea and Josh were on and I dumped them on the floor.

"Fine were up." Sea announced when she got up.

"That only leaves Christie." I turn around to look for Christie but she was already behind me.

"I'm ready to go." She says firmly.

"What about Chiron? Do we just tell him?" Sea asks curiously.

"No. We have to got today or else were in big trouble." _Me. I'll be in big trouble. _I correct myself in my thoughts.

"Is everybody ready?" Josh asks everyone.

"I was born ready. Let's go." I say confidently. Everyone starts walking towards the first part of our quest. I hope this isn't my last quest. I don't want to be killed. Well Pandora made it clear that I might. What am I saying! I, Bailey Jackson will die on this quest.

* * *

**Did you guys like this story? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup people! So here's another chapter of BJO (oh yeah I came up with it and kinda took the JO from RR Oh and I changed my pename! Anyways Enjoy R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter** **3 **

"So what do we do know?" Josh asked. I never really thought about it...

"How about an airplane?" Kyle suggests. Airplanes are a Poseidon kid's worst fear.

"NO!" Sea and I yell simultaneously.

"Okay okay okay. Then we'll just have to take a bus." Kyle says with hands up in surrender.

"Okay then I'll call a cab." Sea says while grabbing out her new IPhone4S.

"No!" I grab her new phone and throw it at the ground;I stomp on the IPhone. I try to stomp on it but its to unbreakable. I decide to chuck it as far as I can into the strawberry fields. Someone's going to have a very lucky day.

"My IPhone!"Sea exclaims.

"Sorry but I had to do it for your own good. We could've attracted a thousand monsters. I promise I'll get you a new IPhone4S. I know a guy who 'gets' IPhone's a lot."

"Okay good." I start to walk towards an opening to where the road is.

"We can't call a cab, so we're going to have to walk." I look both ways and fix my bow and arrow bag.

I see a medium Cocker Spaniel walk all alone on the side of the road. He looks hungry and lost.

"Are you alright little fella?" I say while bending down and getting closer to him. I look at his tag and all I read is:

_Buddy_

_Κέρβερος_

_Keep if found or contact Underworld _

"What the Zeus?" I mutter to myself.

"What is it Bailey?" Christie asks me while coming over to me.

"Check this out." I say as my eyes widen.

I search my pockets for any food. I find a bag of crackers; I give the crackers to the dog.

"Here ya go Buddy." I give Buddy some crackers.

"Whoa! Is that a...Bailey do you know what that is?" Everyone begins to come over to see what all the commotion is about.

"Whoa! Bailey, we have to get away from this thing! As in now!" Kyle yells. Why is everybody acting so strange? Its just a dog.

"He's not going to hurt anyone. Look." I give Buddy my crackers and he starts to eat all of them at once. When he finishes he looks up at me and nudges me. He sticks his head into my arms.

"Awww. Its alright Buddy you can come with us." I get up and walk. I pat my right leg so he can know to come along. Buddy follows me. He starts to lick my shoe.

"Bailey what are you doing! That's a Cerberus! He's not safe!" Sea tells me scarcely. I look at Buddy again and he shows me his puppy dog eyes.

"We'll see how he does and see if he's wild."I say while petting his fur.

"Okay now its time to start this trip." Josh says excitedly.

I start to walk towards the road until a bus is 5 feet away from me. I'm in shock I don't know what to do. I just stand there. I have the Achilles Curse so I won't die unless someone stabs the bottom of my foot.

"BAILEY!" I hear Kyle cry until I see a giant a image in front of me. I see a three-headed dog stopping the huge bus and pushing it back.

"Buddy?" I say while falling to the ground in shock.

After pushing the bus 50 miles back, Buddy walks towards me and turns back into his normal form. He comes to lick my face and lets me pet him.

"That is one boss dog!" Kyle says while laughing and smiling. "He can come on the quest." Christie says smiling.

"Let's go before anything else happens." Sea says.

* * *

I am on a bus with Kyle sitting on my left (I got an awesome window seat!) and with Buddy sleeping on my legs.. Sea and Josh are seating behind us; Christie and some mortal kid named John Walsh are sitting in front of us (they're flirting up a storm, I swear Aphrodite is up to something). I see Kyle looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"You look tired you should go to sleep." Kyle suggests.

"No. I'm good I'll have to live with it." I say tiredly.

"You need it." Kyle says looking at me in the eye.

"Fine. Let me just put my ear-buds in and then I'll go to sleep." I search my pocket for my iPod and buds. I put them in and rest my head on Kyle's shoulder. I listen to a song I love to listen to when I'm home-sick.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_ All of my change I spent on you_  
_ Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_ Where are the plans we made for two? _

My eyes get heavy as Kyle's hot breath breaths down my neck. I see a penthouse filled with people in masks. They're all dancing and doing some umm...stuff kids are not allowed to do. I see a women in a golden mask standing getting some punch.

"Nice party Bernie. I love it!" The 20 year old woman screams.

"Your welcome M! This might be the best party of the year!" A guy in his 20's says. I hear a song by Ke$ha play in the background.

"I never want this to end! Except I do have some annoying business to do. The usual family business." She groans and mutters "Greek family business." under her breath.

"Yeah and this party is just getting started." The guy says.

* * *

I wake up to someone shaking me.

"Bailey, wake-up! It's an emergency!" I hear Kyle say. I open my eyes to see a _empusa. _Standing 4 feet away from me. I heart everybody screaming and getting off the bus.

"Buddy, get off the bus and don't do anything." I tell my new dog.

I unstrap my leather bracelet and it soon turns to a 3 foot Celestial Bronze sword. "Time to kick some butt." I say loudly. I charge toward the _Empusa _and fight with it. I jump on a seat so I can the _Empusa_.

"You don't want to fight me hon. I'm pretty and strong. Your just ugly and a weakling." She spats at me.

"Um let's see, last time I checked a calender I saw that today is supposed to be Opposite day! So don't prepare to die jack-ass!" I swing my sword at her head and she turns to dust.

"Well that was easy." I say.

"Yeah well she wasn't the only one." Josh yells from the other side of the bus.

I look around to see 4 _Empusa _left. Crap this is going to take a while. I can probably take out three _Empusa_ at the same time. Let's see if I can.

I pluck my hair tie on my wrist and it turns into a bow and arrow.

"Get ready to die. Oh and don't worry I'll be at your funeral." I shot three arrows at three _Empusa's _right in the heart! They all turn to golden dust.

"There's only one left. But where is she?" Kyle says.

"Kyle look out!" I yell as an _Empusa _comes up from behind him.

"You wouldn't hurt me Kyle would you?" The _Empusa_ purrs while turning back into a cheerleader. I look at Kyle and he looks dumb-struck by the slutty cheerleader. She goes up to him and wraps her hand up around his neck and gets close.

"You wouldn't want to hurt me or in this case your new girlfriend, would you?" She says while playing with his hair.

I'm getting sick of this.

"He wouldn't, but I'm not afraid." I strike my Celestial Bronze sword into her heart.

"You will pay..." The she-devil says while she disappears.

Kyle looks at me sadly. I have this feeling in my stomach. Jealousy? Pity? Regret? I ignore the feeling and run off of the bus to go find Buddy.

"Buddy!" I yell loudly. I find Buddy at my feet.

"Hey Buddy. You okay?" I ask him. I know it sounds weird but I feel like he can understand me. Buddy nods his furry head in response.

"Bailey!" I hear Sea call out. I see her run out of the bus and come to my side. "You alright? I saw what happened, its okay. There are plenty of fish in the sea. In our case merman."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just an _Empusa _plus he's acting retarded right now so I'll let him deal with that."

I look behind me to see Josh running out of the bus along with Kyle and John carrying Christie out of the bus. The bus then bursts into flames.

"Wow this is going to be a long trip. If this is the first course or obstacle then I'm ready to die." I mutter under my breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated but I've been VERY BUSY! So thanks for being so awesomely patient! Anyways here's your 4th chapter! Oh and sorry for the crappy chapter I had writers block :/ Anyways Enjoy R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
** Well now we have to walk to California. That's just peachy! So far we're in Indianapolis; that leaves about 2000 miles away from me and that sweet Californian air. We are walking on the side of an old part of Indianapolis.

"Are we there yet?" Josh whined

"No." I say boredly. We haven't found any form of transportation at all yet.  
Kyle starts to walk fast so he can catch up to me.

"Hi." He says in a cool calm voice.

"Hello." I say coldly. This kid could fall for anyone. He's probably playing with my heart. I try to run faster and look at the old gas stations; ignoring Kyle's stare.

"Look I'm sorry for what I did back there. That was so uncool." He says apologetically. He looks at me in the eyes. He reaches towards my chin and cups his hands hands onto my chin. I try to avoid his stare.

"It was stupid. And you know we aren't going out. We're just friends." We both stop walking. Josh looks at us and says "We'll be ahead so you two can um...talk."

Everyone walks ahead of us except for Buddy.

"I know we aren't but I just feel like we are. You're...different." I look into his eyes when he says that.

"We have a quest and you're so not the person I thought you were Kyle. I thought you were nice and kind but you just like slutty girls who might have a dumb job as a pole dancer!" I start walking fast;the walk soon turns into a run with tears.

_This quest isn't about me or my romance problems. I need to stop acting like this and try to find a way to get a ride. _I think to myself while wiping my tears.

"Do you have any food on you?" Christie asks me.

"No. I wish I did but some of my food disappeared somehow." I realized that Buddy was always snooping in my bag so it must be him.

I look down at him and Buddy burps loudly.

What am I going to do with him? Wait! Idea!

"Buddy?" My new dog looks at me with his puppy dog eyes. "How about you take us for a ride until we find another ride."

* * *

I look back to see a sign that says 'Welcome to Topeka, Kansas!' _  
_

"Wow look how far we've gone." I say to Christie while looking at her. She looks distracted. Well who wouldn't be when your riding on the back of a Cerberus.

"Yeah..." She says looking at her hands.

"What's wrong?" I ask her while turning around trying not to fall off of Buddy.

"It's just...I want to see John. He was so nice and sweet." She says in a dreamy voice.

"Well Aphrodite will find you another guy hopefully; you know how she is." I say while looking at Kyle who is sleeping on Sea's shoulder (Sea is also sleeping on Josh's shoulder. Josh is just trying to control the thunder that's coming our way.)

"Yeah. Well Aphrodite is a you know what."

"Eh sorta. She can be difficult at times." She says. "Can I tell you something?"

"Shot." I say while looking at her. I see trees surrounding us as we head deeper into Topeka. For a Cerberus, Buddy goes really fast. Like 96 miles per hour fast but Josh is dealing with the wind too, which must be hard for him.

"Okay, so are- wait! First of all, what's the story of Pandora's box because I don't know what will happen if we get it. I'm bored so fascinate me." She says.

"Okay Prometheus was a Titan who really liked humans. He helped them in any way he could. When he saw them shivering at night and eating raw meat, he knew they needed fire. But the gods did not allow man to have fire. They knew that man would misuse it and destroy with it. Prometheus was sure that the good man did with fire would outweigh the bad, so he stole fire from the gods and gave it to man. Zeus decided to punish Prometheus with trickery. He called Aphrodite to pose while Hephaestus made a clay figure of a woman. Then he brought the statue to life. The gods granted the woman with many gifts including beauty, charm, cunning, wit, eloquence, deceit, skill, and curiosity. Then Zeus gave her a box and told her she was never to open it. Zeus then offered Pandora as a wife to Prometheus. The Titan wanted her, but he refused because he knew it must be a trick of the gods. Zeus became angry and punished Prometheus. The Titan was chained to a rock. There, a vulture came daily to feed on his flesh. Prometheus's brother, Epimethius, accepted Pandora as his wife, and the couple settled down for a happy life. But Pandora always wondered what was in the box Zeus gave her. Finally she couldn't hold her curiosity down anymore. She opened the box, and from it flew hate, anger, sickness, poverty, and every bad thing in the world. She slammed the lid down and managed to trap the final evil still in the box: hopelessness. So today, even when the going gets tough, every human still has hope. Oh and if you touch it then you will be tempted to open it and you'll grow weak and weak and weak until your too weak to live **(A/N: The last parts not true but I thought it would cause something to happen)  
**"So if either one of us touches that box we'll die?" Christie asks.

"Pretty much yeah." I say. I turn around and see what I so didn't expect on this quest.

My eyes widen. I hear everyone wake up by the sound of Sea screaming. "Oh my Gods. Buddy stop! Slow down!" I say as we get closer to her. "Oh my Gods! Why is she even here in the first place?"

* * *

**Hey peoplez! ****Can you guess who the person is? Who is she? Anyways **I have something for ya!  


**1) What does this mean?: Αγαπώ μια κατεύθυνση πολύ! (its in Greek but no cheating! First one to find out and review it will get a prize.)**

**2) What is my favorite song? (that's an impossible question but I'll give you a hint.) Hint:**

** Έχω δοκιμάσει το παιχνίδι να κρυώσει  
Αλλά όταν είμαι κοιτάζω εσένα  
Δεν μπορώ ποτέ να είναι γενναίος  
Γιατί να κάνετε αγώνα καρδιά μου**

**Γυρισμένη μου από τον ουρανό**  
**Είσαι κρυπτονίτης μου**

**and I have another song thats tied with the first song. Here's the hint. (both of these songs are in greek.)  
**

**Έχω σπαταλήσει νύχτες μου,  
Μπορείτε μετέτρεψαν τα φώτα  
Τώρα είμαι παράλυτος,  
Ακόμα κολλήσει σε αυτό το διάστημα,  
Όταν ζητήσαμε από την αγάπη,  
Αλλά ακόμη και ο ήλιος δύει στον παράδεισο**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Someone reported one of my stories because I think they thought that I copied there same title since we both coincidentally updated on the same day -_- Anyways I hope you can forgive me! Oh and btw if you ever hear of a person name RinnySaga just don't bother her/him because they will make your life on fanfiction a living hell. Anywho! Enjoy and R&R!  
**

**~One Direction lover- Bailey Jackson :3)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

I should have known she was going to come. After all, we do hate each other.

"What are you doing here Ice Princess?" I snap at her.

"Well you know you intolerant child." She says loudly. Jeez Icee needs to cool down a bit now don't we.

"Shut up Khione and go to Hade's den why won't 'cha?" Gods this girl gives me a brain freeze when I'm around her.

I get off of Buddy's back and he turns back into his dog form. I watch everybody get there weapons ready in the corner of my eyes. I can see Kyle's expression on his face. He's distraught.

"How dare you speak to a Goddess like that!" Khinoe raises her hand up. "You will pay young demigod!" I feel a tug in my gut. I see water splash onto Khinoe whole body while I try to move but I can't move. She froze me. I hear muffled shouts. I watch as Kyle approaches me.

I feel like my eyes and temple are on fire but in this case frozen. Everything goes black and I can't see anything.

"Feel this Bailey Jackson? This is revenge. This is torture for you and fun for me." I hear someone say in my head. Okay its official I've gone mad.

"Oh young treacherous demigod. I'm in your mind. I can control you. I can be you. All you have to do is give up your beautiful yet revolting body for me." Khinoe tempts me. I see the game here. Oh its on sister.

"What if I don't?" My eyes feel like they're melting when I say that. It feels like I set them on fire.

"Then you will suffer the consequence. Good-bye for now." I hear voices but my vision is still black.

"Where are we now?" I hear Sea say.

"Well I can't tell since we're up in the air." I hear Kyle say. He sounds very near by.

I feel the wind slap my face and my hair going crazy all over the place.

"Hey Kyle." I say nonchalantly. I mean who wouldn't after they've been blinded?

"You're awake Sleeping Beauty." I slap him in the arm hard. "But why aren't your eyes open?"

"Umm well Khinoe cursed my eyes and so I think there going to be frozen for a while. Oh and you're still in trouble." I say as I realize how high up we are.

"Hey Josh. Um can you tell your dad not to kill me because he probably will kill me and Sea."

"I'll try. He might not agree with me though..." I hear Josh mutter something. But in response I hear lighting crackle. Everything goes feels weird and strange after.

* * *

I look around and I see everything again. Everything looks beautiful and peaceful. I'm in a meadow.

"This will be the past Bailey Jackson." I hear someone say. Khinoe and someone else I've only heard in my dreams. "And this will be the future." The scene changes and I'm in a place where the sky is blood red and there's smoke. I watch as Percy pull a big 3 ton ball across a field of dirt. "If you stop this quest right now then we will make your future bright. But if you don't then you're life will be in the palm of my hands. Khinoe and I need your body for a...special project." It's Gaea! I should've known. Gaea starts to laugh an evil laugh.

"No. My life depends on this quest already." Why me? Why did I have to save the world from mass destruction? Dumb frigging Apple of Immortality...

"Okay then you will pay the consequences at the end of this quest! You'll see..." I start to feel normal again after a while.

* * *

"Bails, you alright?" I open my eyes but everything's so blurry. I see a someone with Blond hair towering over me.

"Yeah, I just can't see as much." I rub my eyes and they feel oddly cool. I feel prickles of ice around my eyes. Khinoe.

"Crap...well we kind of need you right now..." Josh trailed off.

"What is it Josh?" I try to get some water from a near by area but I can't.

"Oh well I'm not Josh. Anyways that's not the point! We need you to help us fight." If he's not Josh then who the heck is he?

* * *

**Sorry! I know this was short but I had writers block again plus I'm having a bad week because me and my friends are in a fight and because I can't submit another story until June 1st because of some reason that I don't know about. Anyways please Review and tell me what's wrong with the story. But not bad criticism. **

**Who is the person Bailey woke up to seeing?**

**Where is she?  
**

**Will she ever recover from the curse Khinoe but on her eyes?  
**

**Find out in the next chapter of...BJO! :3 Remember REVIEW and tell other people about my story! I want this story to have at least 50 reviews!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Tonights the MTV Music Awards and I'm excited! I'm also trying to hurry up to update this so sorry if its terrible. Anyways enjoy! R&R. I got to watch the MTV music awards yesterday and some of this chapter got lost so sorry if its messed up since i forgot to save it! Enjoy! R&R! Love yall! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

I hear swords clanging together.

"What's going on Josh?" I know he's not Josh but what else am I supposed to call him.

"I'm not Josh. I'm Jason." I feel my eyes get a little less blurrier. I can kind of see Jason's face more clearly. "And we're on a quest with Piper and Leo." I sit up as I hear Leo's name. I have a huge crush on Leo.

"Well, where are we?" I try to look around but I almost end up losing my head but Leo defends the person trying to attack me.

"We're not that sure but all we know is that we're supposed to find Hera and save her. We just found you here as we were walking.

"Well I can't really see so can you kinda help me? Never mind I guess I'll try to fight blindly." I try to look at Jason but I'm looking over his shoulder.

"Why?" I see Jason's expression and it looks worried.

"Long story. We don't have time. Now let's fight." I unclip my sword see a skeleton heading towards me. I feel a tug in my stomach and I feel water rush past my shoulder and onto the skeleton. I watch as the skeleton tries to run away from the water.

"BAILEY! WATCH OUT!" I hear someone behind me scream. I turn around see a giant coming my way with a club. Or at least that's what I think. I feel a great force of pull in my hands. I hear something rumble below my feet and I also hear the giant stops running.

"Earthquake!" I hear Jason yell. I freeze right there on the spot. I feel like I can't move. I feel someone grab my wrist and makes me run.

"Bailey! Run!" I look at Leo and I know I can't move because I'm causing this earthquake. If I move then it'll stop and the earth won't finish eating the skeletons or giants.

"No, I have to make the giants and skeletons go away or else they'll just keep coming at us." I look around for Piper because I need some help with charmspeaking but, I can't find her anywhere.

"Where's Piper?" I ask Leo and Jason. We all stop running and we look for Piper but we can't seem to find her.

"It's Gaea. She's doing all this. So that means Piper's with Kyle, Sea, Josh, and Christie..." Oh my gods. That means if I don't finish that quest then I'll be in some serious trouble with Pandora.

"That's it. I'm going to die!" I yell at the sky. I hear some thundering. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." I continue walking the field.

"Wait, why is that quest your going on so important?" I look up at Leo and respond.

"Because it depends on my life. If I don't finish it then Gaea won't kill me but Pandora will but, if I do then Pandora won't kill me and Gaea will." I feel my eyes tear up. Either way, I will end up dieing.

"That sucks majorly. If I were you I would switch lives with someone else." Leo reaches into a pouch of his apron like thing **(A/N: I forgot what its called. Can someone tell me please?) **and gets out a pack of Skittles.

"Skittles?" I ask him in a confused voice.

"Yeah, it helps me relax." Leo pops some into his mouth.

"Want some?" He asks as he hands me a large amount of Skittles.

I look over at Jason and he looks deep into thought. "Whats wrong with Jason?"

"Oh hes trying to remember his memories of his other life." That must be terrible to be switched into a completely different life. Wait a minute. That would mean Jason had to switch lives with someone else!

"Who did he switch lives with?" I feel my throat tighten as I ask him. My eyes are on the verge of tears. I'm 100% positive of what name he's going to say next.

"Jason got switched with some guy named... umm. I forgot his name. I think his names Percy Jackson." Leo saysthis as he pops another Skittle into his mouth. He's acting like the most important person in my life hasn't disapeared from my life. My brother Percy Jackson is lost somewhere in this world not knowing what to do.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for such a short chapter! Im at the hospital near my house because my uncle has an ulcer and he has been losing a ton of blood! So im hear to keep him company while he's asleep! Btw im typing this on my aunts IPad. **

**Review please! **

**~ Bailey Jackson (Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark) d_b :3)**


	7. Bailey

**Hey you guys! So I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been super busy with lots of things lately and it sucks :/ so... guess who's birthday is on Tuesday? :D this girl! I'm so excited! And I typed this on my IPod so it might be crappy... So yeah ANYWHOOOO R&R please! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bailey**

"Did you just say Percy Jackson?"

Leo nods his head. "Yeah he's supposed to be at Camp Half-Blood but instead he's lost somewhere in the world."

Camp Half-Blood had now sound foreign to me. Instead I keep hearing the same thing play over in my head 'Camp Jupiter' or 'Neptune' or 'Roman demigod.' "Thanks for the encouragement Leo." I say sarcastically.

"No problem." he pops another round of Skittles into his mouth.

Suddenly a cool chill goes down my spine and my knees buckle. The cold blindness come back to my eyes and I immediately can't see anything. Or control what I'm doing.

(3rd Persons POV)

Leo watched in shock as Bailey collapsed onto the ground, curled up into a ball. Her hair turned into red and her eyes were brown but ice was still underneath them. Her skin turned into a pale color while she still laid there. "Leo what did you do!?" Jason interrogated.

"I don't know! I was just talking to her and then she just fell! I don't think I should've given her any of my skittles."

Bailey's eyes opened but her eyes weren't brown, they were gold. "I am here to deliver an prophecy from Pandora." Bailey spoke in a deeper different voice.

The two boys looked at her with wide eyes as she rose herself from the ground and looked at the two of them. It was not Bailey's voice. Her voice sounded raw and scratchy. "Who are you?" Jason asked.

"I am an eidolon. Pandora has sent me to deliver the next prophecy for Bailey Jackson's quest. I must deliver it or else there will be serious consequences." the eidolon says.

"For us or you because if this 'serious consequence'" Leo puts air quotations around 'serious consequence. "is for us, then we're all yours."

"A gathering will have all the answers  
Where a box shall be held in one who's is least trusted possession  
The dove and trident will meet and the trident will make a confession  
One Mortal shall make a decision  
That exposes the one true Roman called Greek  
The rest will be saved by the meek" The eidolons voice weakens from saying the prophecy and it's voice wavers from time to time.

"That's the big prophecy Bailey's been talking about? It doesn't sound that big and powerful." Leo says.

The eidolon gives him an evil look. "I wasn't finished yet boy!" the eidolon yells at Leo. "As I was saying,  
"One called 'Greek' shall find out what lies beneath to proceed  
And all shall succeed"

Leo's expression turns from sassy to confuzzled. "Wait what?"

"I must return to Pandora. I will return the other one to you." the eidolon says.

Bailey's body disappears but there is still no Piper. "She was supposed to return Piper! What's going on?" Jason seethes.

"I don't know but those gods are using there weird voodoo, that's for sure."

* * *

Bailey snaps back to reality and realizes that she's in a place full of snow. It looked white and green for miles except for what lied next to her and the trees. Bailey looks at it and she realizes that it's Piper. "Pipes wake up."

Pipers eyes fluttered open and she stared in confusion at Bailey. "Where am I and who are you?"

Bailey looked at her in a puzzled way. "Its Bailey, Pipes. Don't you recognize me? And I seriously don't know where we are but I think were in a forest in Alaska"

"I know that but you don't look like Bailey. You don't look anything like her." Piper says confused. "You have straight red hair and brown eyes. Bailey has dark brown wavy hair with blue and green eyes."

Bailey grabs a lock of her hair and she stares at the strand. It was definitely not dark brown;it was red as a red velvet cupcake. "I am Bailey. I just don't know what is going on. I'm just as confused as you are."

Her voice had sound the same way. Nothing had changed about her but only three things had.

"Well first I was with Christie, Josh, Sea, And Kyle but now I'm here. I don't even know what's going on." Piper says as she picks herself up from the ground.

Bailey realizes that Piper was wearing a blue and white snowboarding jacket, a thick white North Face, gloves, a backpack filled with necessities, and brown snow boots, while Bailey wore a white fleece jacket, over it a really thick black North Face, three pairs of sweats, snow boots, and a Panda beanie.

"All I remember is that I was giving out a prophecy to myself."

Saying it out loud made Bailey regret her words. When she was saying the prophecy, a voice inside her head was saying 'Stop it!' but she assumed it was Gaea or Khinoe.

"When I was at your quest, I was pretty confused too. I didn't know what to do except just stand there and try to find an answer. The last part was kinda fuzzy but before it, it just felt weird like a chill went through my spine. Next thing I know, I'm here with you in the middle of nowhere."

"Well we have to try and see where we are. If I step into water then I'll know our latitude and longitude." Bailey says confidently.

She didn't know why but this made her have hope. It was all the two of them needed. They both had to do anything to just believe that they would get home.

The hard part was, will Piper die along with Bailey? Was she even going to make it? So many questions raced through her mind. "Okay, lead the way."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know short chapter but it's all I could manage to do. Oh and do you think I should write the chapters like of Rick Riordan writes his books (like in there perspective but 3rd person POV)? I thought it would be a good idea so you can see what's happening between Bailey and Piper traveling together and Kyle, Josh, Christie, and Sea. So does that sound good? I hope it does :) Bye! **


End file.
